


Sweet, Poisonous Lies

by super_sides_me



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: Roman had a perfect sweetheart, one who always loved and cared for him.





	Sweet, Poisonous Lies

Roman had a perfect sweetheart, one who always loved and cared for him. Each and every thing he said made his heart flutter with the most wonderful joy. They had only met not even a year ago, but from the moment he opened his mouth he knew that this man was right for him. Sure, his clothing wasn't exactly what Roman would pick out of any closet. It was much too dark for his taste, albeit more stylish than some people he knew. The hat was a little strange as well, but the longer he knew this man, the more he began to accept who he was. 

When they first spoke with each other, Roman was met with compliments. He told Roman how much he loved his outfit and though Roman didn't particularly like the other man's attire, he returned the compliment. The smile on his face only grew wider as the days passed. Each time they had conversation, even when this man seemed to get on his bad side, a little compliment and a smile was all it took to get that warm, fuzzy feeling back. 

Even when he'd missed one of their dates, one where Roman planned a dinner for the both of them, it was okay. Roman had been upset at first, of course, and a little heartbroken, but after a genuine apology and a tender kiss, he'd found it in himself to forgive. How could he stay angry at someone so perfect, someone so gentlemanly?

So they continued on as boyfriends, hand in hand, for months. Even when they didn't go on as many dates or see each other in person as often as Roman liked, his boyfriend made up for it whenever they did see each other. Every touch and compliment between them still filled him with just as much love and happiness and when they first formed their relationship. He loved his boyfriend and his boyfriend loved him in every way possible. He was truly happy with his perfect romance. 

This is what he thought. 

The shock of finding out that his perfect love really was only a fairy tale nearly broke him. To see the love of his life giving those same sweet kisses to another brought tears to his eyes and pain to his chest. He looked at his dear through tears as he was told that what he'd seen was only an act, practice for the roles they played. Roman felt inclined to believe him if only for the comforting warmth of the fingers against his cheek while he wiped away Roman's tears. 

Roman reached out for his love and held on tightly to his shirt, aching for that comfort he desperately needed. He wanted to believe, though he couldn't. He wanted this man's love, but he knew he didn't truly have it. He let go of the man's shirt and looked up into his eyes through his still blurry sight. He took one step back, then another, and with nothing but betrayal and deceit in his vision, he turned around and left. Never once had he seen that man since.

**Author's Note:**

> I think these two could have a relationship where Roman is very naive to whatever tricks Deceit is pulling. Similarly to Tamara and The Scorpion in The Devil's Carnival. I know some people have been comparing him to The Twin, which I see, but I definitely view him more as The Scorpion with his lies towards Tamara and her so easily trusting him. The song "Trust Me" from that movie gives me a bit of feels and headcanons in the Deceit regard.  
> I want to write so more with Deceit because I think he's interesting to write about and I have so many ideas, but I don't know if I want to write him with the name "Deceit" when using an AU. We'll see!


End file.
